xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke Uchiha (うちはサスケ, Uchiha Sasuke) is one of the last surviving members of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. After his older brother, Itachi, slaughtered their clan, Sasuke made it his mission in life to avenge them. He is added to Team 7 upon becoming a ninja and, through competition with his rival, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke starts developing his skills. This is not enough for Sasuke, causing him to defect from Konoha and become a criminal so that he can acquire the strength needed to have his revenge. When his years of seeking vengeance become increasingly demanding and increasingly isolates him from others, Sasuke decides to return to Konoha, dedicating his life to helping Naruto keep it and its inhabitants safe. Enemies #Gato #Karin Uzumaki #Zabuza Momochi #Dosu Kinuta #Kin Tsuchi #Gozu #Kisame Hoshigaki #Jay (Jei) #Karui #Omoi #Samui #Mabui #Meizu #Okisuke Sasuke's Sharingan Fights # Itachi Uchiha # Haku Yuki # Rock Lee # Oboro # Orochimaru # Zaku Abumi # Mubi # Kagari # Gaara of the Desert # Naruto Uzumaki # Jirobo # Kidomaru # Sakon # Ukon # Tayuya # Nine-Tailed Demon Fox # Sai # Yamato # Sakura Haruno # Deidara # Obito Uchiha # Killer Bee # Fourth Raikage A #Darui #C #General Mifune #Princess Mei Terumi Sasuke's Curse Mark Level 1 Fights #Zaku Abumi #Oboro #Mubi #Kagari #Yoroi Akado #Gaara of the Desert #Jirobo #Kidomaru #Sakon #Ukon #Tayuya #Naruto Uzumaki(Initial Jinchūriki Form) #Naruto Uzumaki(Nine Tailed Fox Chakra 1 Tail) Sasuke's Curse Mark Level 2 Fights #Naruto Uzumaki(Nine Tailed Fox Chakra 1 Tail) #Deidara #Fourth Raikage A #Darui #C #Gaara of the Desert Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan Fights # Killer Bee # Fourth Raikage A # Gaara of the Desert # Darui #C # Kankuro # Temari # Princess Mei Terumi # Chojuro # Danzo Shimura # Kakashi Hatake # White Zetsu Super Powers #According to Karin Sasuke's Chakra is thicker than when he was in the Curse Mark Second Stage and its Colder. #According to Sasuke, Susanoo is a ability granted to those who have awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan in both eyes. #Amaterasu is not ordinary flames. Amaterasu are Flames that ignite around one's line of Sight. He can create a Shield of Black Flames. According to Karin nothing can match the Raikage's Teleportation Speed, if you cant keep up then use a Shield that can't be touched. He manipulated the Black Flames and can change there Chakra forms as well. According to C he is even more proficient with the Black Flames then Itachi. His left eye ignites the Amaterasu and his right eye can change the Chakra Form of the Black Flames. #Chidori charged Blade. # Curse Mark Level 1 # Curse Mark Level 2 # Fire Nature # Genjutsu # Lightning Nature # Sasuke's Chidori uses Lightning Style. # Sasuke's Mangekyo is a Straight pattern, Choku Tomoe. # Sasuke still has Orochimaru's immunity to Poison. # Sasuke's range with the Chidori is only 5 Meters. # Sasuke's Sharingan sees Chakra in Color. #Sharingan # Summoning # The side effect of Susanoo is all your Cells hurting. If you use it continuously. Sasuke has not even achieved complete Possession Form yet. So much pain. # When facing the Sharingan you should really ought to weave your Signs out of the line of Sight. Because no matter how fast you are these eyes can read them. Skills # According to Darui, Sasuke is the only one who ever Survived the Fourth Raikage A's Liger Bomb Attack. # He made a foothold. He deliberately thrusted his Blade into the Ground check for Landmines and create a foothold for himself. The Length of his Sword + the Height he can leap with one wing was just enough to get him into range to cut the C2: Dragon. # He funneled the Lightning Style Attack through his Body and deflected Killer Bees Attack. # Sasuke is the first to ever dodge Killer Bees Eight-Tails form since his brother the Fourth Raikage A. # Sasuke managed to get through to Lord Raikages Lightning Style Armor and he managed to survive 2 seriously heavy attacks. # Sasuke's Sharingan sees Chakra in Color. Your Mini Bombs were clearly visible to me as a large cloud of Smoke. I could also tell that you took great care in Hovering just outside the range of the Nano Bombs. Since I could see the Explosives escape was easy. Jutsu #Amaterasu #Amaterasu Bow and Arrow #Amaterasu: Flame Gathering #Chidori Blade # Chidori: One Thousand Birds # Chidori Stream # Clone Jutsu # Coercion Sharingan # Curse Mark Release # Escape Jutsu # Fire Style: Dragon Flame Caterwaul # Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu # Inferno Style: Flame Control # Fire Style: Flame Flower # Inferno Style: Yasaka Magatama #Lions Barrage #Naka Shrine Pass Technique #Orochimaru Style: Substitution Jutsu #Sharingan Genjutsu #Shuriken Jutsu # Substitution Jutsu # Susanoo # Susanoo Fist # Susano'o: Captive Slash # Transformation Jutsu: Transform # Tree Climbing Technique # Walk on Water Technique Missions # Capture the Cat Tora. # Protect the Bridge Builder Tazuna. # Kill Itachi Uchiha. # Capture Killer Bee alive. # Pinpoint and then Kill Danzo Shimura. Trivia * According to Kankuro, Sasuke is a international criminal because he attacked the Five Kage Summit. * According to Karin Uzumaki, both the Fourth Raikage A, and Sasuke's Chakra Level is the same as a Tailed Beast. * According to one of the Samurai, Sasuke's blade work is similar to that of a Samurai. * In Post-timeskip, Sasuke holds his Snake Sword in a Reverse Grip very often this way. * Sasuke Uchiha forgot two things after the massacre of his family. One is that he activated his Sharingan for the first time and chased Itachi. The second is that Itachi was crying before he left Sasuke. He doesn't remember either event until Itachi's death. Screenshots 320px-ChidoriKatana.png 320px-Chidori Nagashi1.png 320px-Chidori.jpg Clone jutsu.png Fireballjutsu.png 320px-Sasuke vs Yoroi.png 320px-Kage Buyou.jpg sasuke.PNG 96sasuke.png Sasuke.png Su.png 50special.PNG These eyes.png sasukenewlook.PNG Sasuke-0.PNG 53-1461903378.PNG 44chidori.PNG SASUKE.png Sasuke-1.PNG death god scroll.PNG 60-1485808760.PNG 59-1485808753.PNG 58-1485808744.PNG 57-1485808737.PNG 56-1485808729.PNG 123-1485813378.PNG 122-1485813369.PNG 121-1485813358.PNG 120-1485813358.PNG 119-1485813343.PNG 106-1485813243.PNG 102-1485813218.PNG 101-1485813218.PNG 100-1485813207.PNG SASUKE.PNG 36-1489786688.PNG 35-1489786662.PNG 30-1489786451.PNG 28-1489786429.PNG 21-1489784989.PNG scene17041.png Meow (1).PNG Love.PNG Caught.PNG Capture-1.PNG Bad boy.PNG Sasukecloak.PNG 31-1500320763.PNG Scene10751.png Scene73451.png Image 180315 231812.png Scene 133213.png Scene 125761.png Scene 116975.png Scene 123599.png Scene 125600.png Scene 124634.png 50special.PNG Naruto Shippden Episode dub 438 0802.jpg 201 Painful Decision 0996.jpg 202 Racing Lightning 0333.jpg 202 Racing Lightning 0364.jpg Image 180604 195010.png Image 180604 194733.png Image 180604 194612.png Image 180604 194317.png Image 180723 165849.png Image 180723 165802.png Image 180725 002414.png Image 180725 002358.png Image 180725 002334.png Image 180724 175140.png Image 180728 192732.png Image 180726 185002.png Image 180726 183748.png Image 180726 183736.png Image 180726 183721.png Image 180803 011715.png Image 180803 011325.png Image 180803 010832.png Image 180913 215929.png Image 180913 215844.png Image 180923 164200.png Image 180921 233806.png Category:Sword Wielders Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Naruto Universe Category:Criminals Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Prodigy Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Lightning Style Category:Super Soldiers Category:Tacticians Category:Army of Light Category:Killing Intent Category:Army of Darkness Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Spiritual Balance Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Most Wanted List Category:Duplication Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Sannin Category:Neutral Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Big Bad Category:Hidden Power Category:Regeneration Category:Healing Factor Category:Assassins Category:Genjutsu Category:Photographic Memory Category:Sole Survivor Category:Apport Category:Transformation Category:Veterans Category:Wallcrawling Category:Energy Absorption Category:Animal Empathy Category:Father Category:LGBT Category:Energy Construct Creation Category:Force-Field Generation Category:Stealth Force Category:Energy Projection Category:Aristocrats Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Depowered Category:Orphan Category:Amnesia Category:Torture Victims Category:Wings Category:Double Agent Category:Sarcasm Category:Disguise Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Hidden Sound Village Category:Murder Category:Sadists Category:Terrorist Category:Akatsuki Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Indomitable Will Category:Purple Aura Category:Red Aura Category:Vengeance Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Taka Category:Team 7 Category:Stoic Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:PTSD Category:Ninja Category:Temper Category:An Arm and a Leg Category:Demon Level Threat Category:Wanderers Category:Trackers Category:Portal Opening Category:Nature Energy Users Category:Chick Magnet Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Mimicry Category:Weapon Summoning Category:Summoning Category:One-Man Army Category:Drop Out Category:Cursed Category:Mercenary Category:Number 1 Category:Secret Keeper Category:Child Soldiers Category:Apprentice Category:Late Bloomer Category:Genius Category:Chosen Ones Category:Warmonger Category:Military Category:Martial Artist Category:Lab Rat Category:Man Category:Missing Ninja Category:Shonen Jump Category:Professional Killer Category:Serial Killer Category:Charisma Category:Convicts Category:Hero Killer Category:Immigrants Category:Boss Battle Category:Naruto Uzumakis Rogues Gallery Category:Vessel Category:Konoha Academy Category:Moon Buster Category:Son Category:Villain Killer Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Students Category:S Class Category:Otsutsuki Clan Category:Anger Empowerment Category:Recruiter Category:Body Alteration Category:Mafia Boss Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Snake Physiology Category:Fear Inducement Category:Title Characters Category:Humans Category:Humans